


Best Of Friends (Dan and Phil)

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Awesome, Coming Out, Epic Poem, M/M, otp, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Dan Howell and Phil Lester, about the Phandom and the OTP wanting them to be together and coming out. From their lives on the internet and, everything they share with us I wrote this poem. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Of Friends (Dan and Phil)

Best Of Friends 

 

Phil and Dan the best of friends,

where ever they go until the end.

Through all the highs, and the lows, 

We will follow them where ever they go. 

 

From making us laugh and making us smile,

Their love has been hidden for a while. 

For creating a Sim Dil will all love, we hope him 

well in all he does this message is sent from above.

 

Never stopping to ask ourselves why, but

there friendship sometimes makes us cry. 

Because we know it has been real, 

all the time we have felt the feels. 

 

This OTP has changed our lives, 

Now we are just left asking why. 

Because we don’t know if its real, 

This love between Dan and Phil.

 

Lions, Black Shirts, Cat Whiskers and Fan Fiction,

This has all become one big addiction. 

All across the world, we are just left in doubt

Waiting to see If Dan and Phil will come out.

 

So now its seems we are at the end, but I know

Dan and Phil will always be friends. 

I just hope they can be brave, and come out

one day.


End file.
